


Adrien Gets an Award (and a Promise)

by Rainewritesfanfics



Series: OT4 Verse [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Multi, Pet Names, Poly, Polyamory, alyadrien, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya is covering an event, and Adrien is in it. They wish they were home where Mari and Nino are probably snuggled up in their cozy bed, but maybe it's not all bad.</p><p>(This is polyamory)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrien Gets an Award (and a Promise)

“Boring, isn’t it, Darling?” Alya drawled as she twirled the stem of her champagne flute between her finger and thumb.

Adrien sent her a small grin, his hand brushing her hip lightly. “I thought you were dying to get the scoop on Max’s latest breakthrough. Besides, don’t you want to be there to cheer me on when I accept my award?”

Alya’s plum-painted lips pulled into an amused smile as she grabbed the blond by the tie. “Max was great, it’s these other intellectuals who bore me to pieces.” She ran her hands along his chest. “I, for one, detest being psychoanalyzed by strangers about our lifestyle choices. And, let’s be real, Monsieur Dupain-Cheng, we both know that you don’t want to be here either.”

He held his hands up in surrender. “I’m sure it would be nicer to be home with Mari and Nino, and the kids, but look at it this way, we could get a solid night’s sleep without the baby waking us.”

He leaned in, resting his forehead against hers, their champagne-laced breath mingling. His eyes caught the glimmer of the crystal chandelier overhead and cast hazel reflections. 

They traced the trail from her lips, down past the scoop of the sleek dress their girlfriend had sown for the occasion, to the flare of her hips before darting back to her eyes.

She leaned up to meet him, and he could already taste the memory of her lipstick on his tongue. She imagined him moaning her name in a broken praise as she devoured him piece by piece in her mind.

“Keep looking at me like that,” she breathed, hot against the corner of his mouth, “and I promise you we won’t be doing much sleeping tonight.”

“-physicist, Adrien Dupain-Cheng!” The jubilant praise and clapping hands caused the two to startle apart.

Adrien flushed slightly, straightening his tie and glancing hesitantly back to her.

“We’ll continue this later, Darling,” Alya promised, licking her lower lip.

His concern dropped and grew into a mischievous grin. He winked. “Count on it, My Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started shipping the four of them by accident, and now it's a thing. Also, pet names.
> 
> Cross posted from Tumblr.


End file.
